Echoes’ of Destruction 2: The Conspiracy Web
by Gigan7
Summary: On the lone island of Sollgel a young reporter named Ryan Hawk is sent to do a story on the giant spider Kumonga, but soon his entire world is sent spiraling out of control as he stumbles upon a terrible conspiracy.
1. Chapter 1

**Echoes of Destruction 2**

**The Conspiracy Web**

**Chapter 1: the assignment**

"Awww, come on! Not Kumonga" cried nineteen year old Ryan hawk, "Can't you give me something cool? Like Godzilla, or the anniversary of Bagan's advance. Even Minya would be more exciting than a giant spider; everyone's got one of those."

A Mr. Dai Aihara chief editor of the Daikaiju Digest did not waver in the least to the teenagers complaints.

"You know Ryan" Mr. Aihara said with a smile creeping up his face, "I have thought about doing an article on the mating habits of the Kamacuras. Not much is known about them since they were discovered last year. So if you really don't what to do Kumonga …." Aihara commented.

Ryan's eyes went wide at the suggestion, then he broke into a big toothy smile, "Did I ever tell you how much I love Kumonga. I mean all those legs and eyes, how cool can you get!" Ryan voiced with a sudden burst of enthusiasm.

Dai crossed his arms over his chest and gave Ryan a "that's what I thought" look.

Ryan then looked to his left at his extremely attractive coworker Kari Hiraki, "Can I take Kari with me?"

Kari rolled her eyes as Mr. Aihara shook his head.

"Aww come on. Dai! Kari! I can't do this alone!" Ryan then stopped for a moment, "Well I can …But it would be a whole lot easier if Kari came along."

Kari whipped her long black hair away from her computer monitor and faced Ryan, "Why don't you ask Riya san to go with you?"

Ryan's eyes went wide again, "She hates me! She thinks I'm immature."

Kari smiled, "that's Because you put a Snake in her handbag, and then you glued her mouse to the desk, oh! and after that you..."

"Aright! Alright!" Ryan shouted, "I get the picture, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want her along."

Chief Editor Dai Aihara smiled, "Actually Ryan it does. I have officially assigned Miss. Riya Kanada to this report, which means she will be joining you on your tropical tour."

Ryan's eyes squinted and narrowed on Aihara, "You're doing this just to annoy me aren't you?"

Ahiara's smile never faded, "I want my newspaper to be run like a well oiled machine, which means there's no room for petty squabbles among its employees. I want us all to work harmoniously with one another, like the crew of the Mecha-Godzilla, true professionals. You didn't see any of them bickering when Bagan came, No Sir! And I expect the same from you Ryan Hawk."

Ryan just stared at Aihara then got up, left the room, slammed the door and nearly ran over his male coworker Ryoja Endo on his way out.

Ryoja entered the room "What's with Hawk?"

Kari looked his way with a humorous smile on her face, "Dai assigned him and Riya to do a report together on Kumonga."

Ryoja faked a painful wince, "Ouch! I bet he's goanna be steamed for hours. Does Riya know yet?"

"I was just about to call her" said Aihara, "Want me to put her on speaker?" Ryoja and Kari looked at each other, then at Aihara with mischievous smiles and said in unison, "Definitely."

Ryan slammed the door to his apartment and began to rant out loud to himself, "Stupid Aihara! Stupid Kumonga! Who's he kidding; no one cares about that dumb spider. And I certainly don't need Kanada!"

Ryan let out a long sigh as his gray tabby cat Gabara nuzzled against his legs. Ryan looked down and smiled, "Hey Gab."

Ryan reached down and scratched the cat's ears, "How's your day been? Bet it was better than mine."

Gabara simply purred as his master continued to scratch him behind the ears, "Yeah you got it easy, sleep, eat and sleep" Ryan sighed.

"Well I guess I better start packing, I leave the day after tomorrow. But don't you worry Gabara, someday I will become the world's greatest Kaijulogist and then Aihara will eat every word!"

Ryan then looked around at the clutter in his room, "Guess I better start by picking all this stuff up." Ryan flipped on the television and turned to Tokyo news which was reporting on the earlier rampage of the Mechani-kong built by an insane scientist named Dr. Who.

"Amateur!" screamed Ataru Walker the owner and CEO of silver fox incorporated as he watched the news on Mechani-kong, "I don't believe this! I spend over a billion dollars on that stupid mutant iguana, send it over to one of the most powerful nations on earth, and it barely gets the cover of the weekly world news. But this moron, who creates a mechanical ape and attacks Tokyo like every other monster, he practically gets his own talk show!"

Walker got out of his throne like office chair and shouted out his door, " Erickson!! Get Your scrawny backside into my office, NOW!!"

A mousy little man scurried into Walkers office, "Y-Yes sir?"

Ataru eyed him with disdained, "Have you seen the news?"

Steve wasn't sure what sort of answer Walker required of him, " Umm yes sir. About the Mechani-kong correct? It is a rather ingenious device."

Steve immediately knew he had said the wrong thing, as he could see flames dancing within the eyes of his boss. Steve quickly compensated by adding a compliment, " But of course sir you could do much better, in fact I know you can." that seemed to do the trick, Walker cooled down and relaxed a bit into his chair which he often did when he was deep in thought.

Steve wiped away a bead of sweat and waited until his employer spoke to him again. Steve sat there for a moment, afraid to break the silence, but he knew he had better say something, or he would be here all day.

"Umm sir?" Steve said, voice shaking with intimidation.

Walker didn't even notice, he continued to stare into space, "Your right you know" Walker said at last, "I could do better, much better. But what to create, it would have to be something that would be an obvious slap in the face to Who….maybe" Ataru's face suddenly lit up, "That's it! Ericsson do we still have those cells from Kong's rampage in New York?"

Steve thought for a moment then nodded, "Yeah, we've never been able to find a use for them."

"Excellent" Walker said with a devilish grin spreading across his face, "And what about the Godzilla cells we stole from the Japanese government? Are they still active?"

again Erickson nodded " Yeah, so long as we keep them frozen there's nothing to worry about, Why do you ask?"

Walker simply smiled, he grabbed his sliver headed dragon cane and put on his black cape with red inner lining, "Come with me Ericsson, we have much work to do."

Ryan hawk literally fell out of bed as soon as his television alarm came on, the volume maxed out. He quickly scrambled off his couch and smacked the mute button, he knew that later he would get an earful from the landlord about how much the other tenants hated it when he did this kind of thing, but that would have to wait until he got back, today was the day he flew out to Sollgel island to do an article on Kumonga, his most ridicules assignment to date.

"Stupid spider" Ryan grumbled as he quickly got dressed. "Hundreds of Kaiju and I get stuck with a big bug. Aihara better double my paycheck for this assignment."

Ryan walked into his kitchen and pulled a box of Kaiju crunchies from the top of his refrigerator. "Well at least I can enjoy breakfast before I'm stranded on an uninhabited island."

Ryan tilted the cereal box so the crude drawing of Godzilla fighting some hundred headed serpent faced sideways. Three grainy Godzilla feet and a Mothra marshmallow fell into Ryan's bowl, his face drooped, "Wonderful. Nothing like a bowl of air to start the day."

Ryan sighed and got up from the table, it looked like it would be Burger King again. He grabbed his favorite blue and white sports jacket, his two suitcases and was out the door.

Outside Ryan fumbled in his pocket for the apartment shed key, "Come on I know it's in here! Where oh where…" Ryan's hand hit something cold and metal, "Ah ha! There it is!"

Ryan pushed the key into its appropriate slot and swung open the door reveling a shiny chrome painted mountain bike. He pulled the bike out and kicked up the stand, one day he would have to trade in this thing so he could actually get something with a motor in it.

It was a long 3 hour bike ride to the airport, and as Ryan finally arrived he pulled up into a very narrow alleyway that he knew with absolute certainty no-one would ever enter. People thought it was haunted with some ghost curse thingy, little did anyone know that it was actually Ryan who invented that urban legend.

When he was young Ryan's father had moved to Japan after receiving a promotion. They moved to Tokyo and spent a good seven years here. Ryan unfortunately did not make many friends; he was a foreigner, a gaijin as the Japanese called him. Everyday coming home from school he was chased by the neighborhood bullies, sometimes they caught him sometimes he escaped, but everyday it was the same thing. That was the reason he invented that ludicrous myth, he had never seen anyone so frightened of a bed sheet and a Halloween mask.

Ryan suddenly snapped back to the present as he heard his watch alarm go off, "Oh just perfect!" he shouted, "I'm going to be late!" Ryan stowed away his bike under a gray canopy that was lying on top of some wooden crates and rushed off towards the airport.

Ryan looked around the airport trying to spot Riya, he finally found her standing next to the plane exit. She was looking at her watch, and by the scowl on her face he knew he was going to get an earful.

Ryan did not have to wait long, as soon as he came in to Riya kanakas field of vision she exploded. "Where have you been? The planes taking off in less than ten minutes! What have you been doing this whole time? Sleeping?" Ryan sighed this was going to be a very long flight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nightmares over the pacific**

Ryan stared out at the vast blue ocean as it sparkled for miles underneath the moonlight. Ryan couldn't help but allow a small smile creep up across his face, Riya on the other hand was anything but happy. She sat with her arms folded and her face scrunched looking like she was about to kill Ryan, "I can't believe how incredibly immature you are! I get up for a second to go to the bathroom and you take my seat!"

Ryan simply shrugged, "What? You left, the seat was fair game."

Riya started shouting, but Ryan was already drifting off and it wasn't long until he had completely fallen asleep.

Ryan awoke, sleepily rubbing his eyes he looked next to him Riya was gone, "Probably went to the bathroom again" he thought to himself. "I wonder where we are."

Ryan looked out the window, it was still night, "I couldn't have been out very long, maybe I'll just ask this guy here."

Ryan set out to tap the shoulder of the man in the coat who sat in front of him, but as his hand touched the coat the article of clothing simply crumpled to the ground.

"O-Okay, that was weird." Ryan said nervously backing away as far as he could into his seat. Ryan then took a look around the plane and suddenly realized he was completely alone, his eyes darted around the plane desperate for any sign of activity.

Ryan's mind was racing, what could of happened to everyone? Were they abducted by aliens? Or maybe this was some sort of secret government test in which he was the living guinea pig! Or … Ryan shook his head, "Come on hawk, snap out of it, there's got to be a rational explanation."

Ryan slouched back in his chair and looked out the window. Everything seemed normal, the ocean, the sky, stars and clouds all still there.

Something moved through the clouds catching Ryan's attention, it dipped in and out, over and under then disappeared. Ryan desperately scanned the clouds looking for any sign of the object . Suddenly the entire plane jolted with enough force to knock Ryan out of his seat. As he climbed back up Ryan could see the object flying alongside the plane, it took him a moment to register it as Rodan.

This was getting weird, Ryan knew that the Rodan's didn't fly this far out to sea, they mainly stayed along the coastal regions to find a place to nest. Once they did that they never left what they considered to be their territory. There was something strange about this one though, it had no eyes, just vacant holes where the eyes should be. The Rodan flew closer, almost as if it wanted Ryan to get a good look at it, or it wanted a good look at him.

With no warning at all the color in the Rodan's face completely drained, leaving a white almost skull like head with black cracks running down all sides of its face. Ryan watched with a mix of horror and fascination at the spectacle, wondering what was happening. Suddenly in a white powdery mesh the Rodan's head exploded, revealing at least nine writhing tentacles. They were long and serpentine, constantly wriggling and writhing. They were gray and bumpy in appearance and on the end of each tentacle was a type of mouth, some were split four ways creating an x like shape as they opened and closed their jaws. The second set were shaped more like a leech with thousands of razor sharp teeth which seemed to grow inward, laying flat against the roof of the mouth, unlike the other set of mouths which had teeth growing in the traditional up and down position.

Ryan watched, hypnotized by the tentacles seemingly seductive dance, then with a sudden stop the tentacles turned and faced Ryan. Time froze for a moment, nothing moved, then like lighting the tentacles lashed out at the plane crashing through the window to get to Ryan! Ryan's eyes fluttered open, his lungs working overtime as he was breathing very heavy. Ryan looked out his window, no Rodan, no tentacles.

He turned to look at Riya who was reading today's paper, "Man! You wouldn't believe this dream I had, there was this Rodan, and then these tentacles and…" Ryan stopped, realizing Riya hadn't even flinched 

since he started talking, "Ummm, Riya? You okay?" he asked poking her shoulder. Riya didn't respond, she just kept reading the paper which completely obscured her face.

"Hey Riya!" Ryan shouted he pushed the newspaper down to reveal a bleach white skull grinning like a cat that had eaten a prize canary.

Ryan screamed and fell off his chair watching in horror as the same tentacle creatures that he had seen come out of the Rodan were now bursting through Riya's skull. The tentacles started to burst out all over the pale, cracked body of Riya Kanada continuously squirming and dancing. Suddenly they stopped, all of them, every last tentacle turning to face Ryan hawk. The monster tentacles then lunged without warning, Ryan screamed as they tore the flesh from his bones.

Ryan awoke to the stinging sensation of Riya's left hand slapping him across his face, "Will you get a grip! What's wrong with you!?"

Ryan's mind had yet to fully comprehend his status of awareness between sleep and waking, as a result he began to spill out an endless stream of babbling nonsense about Rodans, tentacles and Riya's face exploding, which earned him another sharp slap across the face.

"Will you get a grip already?" Riya commanded poised for another strike to Ryan's facial features, but it was unneeded as Ryan slowly came back into reality.

"Whoa! What a weird dream" he said a little sluggish, then he rubbed his left cheek, "OW! What did you hit me for?!"

Riya rolled her eyes "Oh grow up you big baby, I didn't hit you that hard and besides were here I had to wake you up some way."

Ryan looked around the plane cabin, "Here? You mean Sollgel Island? But were still in the air".

Riya sighed again, "Look! There are no air strips on the island, and this plane is not designed for a water landing."

Ryan looked out the window at the small island that was rich with thick vegetation, "So, if we can't land..." Ryan wondered out loud "How do we get down there?"

Riya shoved a large brown sack in his face as she made her way to the cockpit door. Ryan examined the backpack like sack with it's strange cord attached to it, it was almost like a…Ryan's eyes widened in a fearful expression.

"Riya!" Ryan burst into the cockpit where the pilot was helping Riya strap in. " This is insane!" shrieked Ryan " I can't jump out of a plane! I'll be smeared all over the ground, or worse chopped into tiny little bits by the propellers, or…."

Riya ignored the nineteen years olds diatribe; she simply nodded to the pilot who nodded back and started strapping on Ryan's parachute while he continued to rant.

Ryan was so overcome with fear that he didn't even notice the proceedings of the pilot, he also didn't realize that both Riya and the pilot were ever so subtly pushing him towards the airplane's outer hatch.

"Look, Ryan all you have to do is count to ten, then you pull the cord and the chute will take up the rest, besides..." Riya said with a smile, "I'll be right behind you."

"Whoa!" Ryan shouted, "What makes you think I'm going fir…"

quickly both Riya and the pilot pushed Ryan out the door before he could finish, the rest of his sentence trailing after him. Ryan eyes were shut tight and his fist were clenched in a death grip around the parachutes straps, hoping, praying that he wouldn't die out here on this giant bug infested island. Ryan counted ten seconds then pulled his cord.

" I'm going to die!" He shrieked in his mind as the parachute came out perfectly and his decent slowed, "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die and even if I live I'm going to get eaten by a giant spider and then I'm going to die!"

Ryan's mantra of death continued until he saw Riya float down next to him with that same smile he had seen her with when they both first came to work for the Daikaiju Digest, a smile that symbolized new beginnings, adventure and hope. Ryan suddenly felt a tinge of guilt for all the hard times he gave Riya, maybe he would make it up to her, that was of course assuming he lived that long.

The ground was coming up slowly, and Ryan continued to keep an eye out for Kamacuras, Rodans and giant spider webs, along with any other creature that would like to eat him.

Ryan eventually reached the ground although he had long since lost sight of Riya and most of their equipment. Ryan sat down for a moment getting his wits about him and untangling him self from his now deflated parachute.

As Ryan relaxed a moment he saw some of the luggage he and Riya brought floating along the coastline, "Oh just wonderful" Ryan thought, "Eight hundred bucks just to get thrown out of an airplane and for my luggage take a swim in the Pacific Ocean."

Ryan released a long tired sigh, one of many he had uttered since taking this trip. "Well might as well get moving, I don't want to be stuck out here by myself when night comes."

Ryan got to his feet and drug the suitcase out of the water. Ryan couldn't help but notice how heavy it was, "Why do women have to pack so much stuff!!" He complained as he lugged the over-encumbering suit case, "You would think she was going to move out here."

It suddenly occurred to Ryan that he had no idea as to how they were going to get back home if the plane couldn't land here on the island. As a wave of fear swept over Ryan he decided he had better find Riya, and fast, or he would be in a lot of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Everyone loves Sollgel**

Ryan was running for all he was worth as a large baseball sized spider chased him through the jungle thicket, stopping only to set loose another warning hiss. Ryan had long since left Riya's bags behind, she would understand, after all it's not like he wanted to be chased by a bloodthirsty, killer spider.

Ryan took a look behind himself straining to see if the eight legged nightmare was still behind him, unfortunately Ryan was no longer paying any attention to where he was running, he snagged his foot on a loose vine. Falling on his face Ryan felt a sharp pain travel through his leg. Ryan knew that he had probably twisted his ankle or something worse. He turned over and looked up to see were his speedy little hunter had gone.

Even as Ryan saw it he didn't want to believe it, sitting right there on top of his stomach was the hairy arachnid with all eight beady eyes staring at him. Ryan's heart began to beat faster and faster as the spider began to slowly crawl up his chest. Ryan was to paralyzed to move, he could only muster up enough courage to manage an attempt at shooing the spider away, "Bad spider! Go away! Bad!"

The spider ignored Ryan's commands and continued to walk up his body when it was picked up by a pair of delicate hands.

Ryan looked up to see a young blond girl no more than thirteen clothed in what seemed to be animal skin, of what species Ryan had no idea.

The girl was cradling the murderous spider in the palm of her hand rubbing the bottom of its belly. What really surprised Ryan was that the spider was actually letting her, it didn't try to scurry away or bite her, it just laid there as if stunned.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked the strange girl.

The blond girl stared at him, "I am Angeni."

Ryan rubbed the side of his face in frustration, "Okay." he said, "Perhaps I should be a little more specific, are you part of Doctor Kusumi's research party?"

The young girl shook her head no, but did not utter a sound.

"Alright…fine you're not with the research party" Ryan sighed, "Are you a native here?" the girl looked a Ryan strangely, indicating she did not understand the question.

"Do you live here?" Ryan asked trying to explain himself.

"Yes." Angeni said very softly her voice trembling as she spoke.

Ryan attempted to lay a hand on her shoulder to comfort her but she jerked away, allowing the spider to drop to the ground and scurry away into the woods.

"Whoa there" Ryan said in surprise, "What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you."

Angeni's entire body was trembling; she put her hands directly over her head as if to protect her from some unknown assailant, "Don't hurt me. Please I don't want to go back! Please, don't hurt me."

Ryan stepped back for a moment, "Hurt you? Why on earth would I want to do that?"

Angeni stared back at Ryan, her eyes filled with fright, "You work for the bad men. You want to take me back to their! I won't go back!"

Ryan was very confused, "Hey, look kid; I don't want to take anyone anywhere. I'm just trying to find my partner, maybe you've seen her, she's Japanese, about my height with long black hair, walks around with a long scowl on her face."

Angeni seemed to calm down as she dried tears from her eyes and sat down on a large lump of a rock. Ryan looked her over she was definitely not Japanese, her rather tan skin indicated she actually might be of native American descent, which begged the question of what she was doing on some pitifully abandon Island all by her lonesome.

"….smoke east of here." Ryan returned his attention to the young girl, "I'm sorry. What?"

"I saw some smoke east of here. Your friend might be there." Angeni said sheepishly.

Ryan nodded "East. Got it." he then stalled for a moment, "Angeni… you mentioned bad men. Is someone trying to hurt you?"

Angeni looked up at Ryan and smiled, "You were really scared of that spider weren't you?"

Ryan picked up on Angeni's message loud and clear, drop it hawk. "Yeah, I guess I was pretty scared" Ryan said, considering it better for the moment not to push the girl for answers, she would tell him when she felt ready.

"So…" Ryan said "What did you do to that spider anyway, it seemed to like you."

Angeni smiled " I was talking to it." for a brief moment Ryan could not think of what to say, he just stared at this odd little girl wondering if he was trapped on this island with a nutcase.

"You…were…talking to it?" Ryan stammered at long last, trying to choose his words carefully.

Angeni nodded, "Yes, you really scared him, that's why he was chasing you."

Ryan was officially creeped out, okay, so the chick could talk to spiders, freaky, really, really freaky.

"Well Angeni not that this hasn't been interesting" said Ryan, "But I really have to go find my partner now, so if you'll excuse me…"

A stabbing pain rushed from Ryan's ankle all the way through his leg, causing him to topple over the minute he tried to stand. "Owwww!!" cried Ryan as he laid down sideways nursing his busted knee.

Angeni swiftly came to the side of her new friend, placing her hands on Ryan's wounded leg. She closed her eyes and seemingly vibrated her hands over the injury. Ryan felt a slight tingle in his leg; it was as if someone were delicately pricking him with a barrage of tiny needles.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked as Angeni moved her hands along his leg, she said nothing but continued to focus on the leg.

After about a minute she stopped and smiled at Ryan, "There, all better."

Ryan grinned nervously not knowing exactly what he should say, "Umm, thanks I think. What did you do?"

"I healed your leg silly." Angeni responded to a rather disturbed Ryan hawk.

"O-okay. how?" Ryan asked

Angeni assisted Ryan as he stood up, his legs still a little wobbly. "We should find your friend." Angeni said avoiding the question.

"Oh! No you don't! You're going to tell me what on earth is going on around ….HEY!!" Shrieked Ryan as Angeni bounded through the jungles of Sollgel motioning for him to follow.

Ryan sighed as he watched the strange native girl who was prone to random chaotic episodes prance through the dark foreboding jungles of Sollgel. "I'm going to regret this." Ryan said, "I just know I'm going to regret this."

Ryan shivered as the frosted night air nipped at his arms and legs, his blue and white sports jacket doing little to warm him. He had been following Angeni for the better part of six hours trying to reach the site where she claimed to have seen smoke.

The girl hadn't spoken a word to him since they had started. Ryan had no idea where they were going or if Angeni even knew. He watched his silent guide move through the brush with ease, and all he could do was wonder how she didn't get cold wearing that animal skin. The worst part of all of it though was despite all the traveling he had done today there was still no sign of Kumonga, the whole reason he was on this nightmare trip. He had no idea that finding a 45 meter spider would be so difficult.

"Hey, Angeni" Ryan shouted ahead, "Are you sure you saw smoke coming from this direction? Because I don't see anyth…."

Ryan quickly shut up as he saw a black cloud of smoke rise into the sky not more than a mile or two away, "Well that answers that" he mumbled.

Ryan continued to follow his silent travel guide until they had come close enough that Ryan could make out Riya's figure sitting in front of a bonfire, apparently cooking something.

"There she is!" Ryan exclaimed as Angeni came to a halt. "Angeni? What's wrong?" Ryan huffed as he caught up with her, his breath coming in short puffs of visible frost.

Angeni looked at Ryan "Nothing's wrong" she said with a smile, "Take this." Angeni tossed a strange pyramid shaped object over to Ryan, who stumbled to catch it.

The object was rather large, taking both of Ryan's hands to hold it comfortably. It was smooth, and it was made of some sort of metal with a red dot in the middle, not something you would expect an island girl to be carrying around.

"Where did you get this?" Ryan asked as he lifted his gaze from the bizarre object, but all he saw was the surrounding darkness of Sollgel Island.

"O-oo-kay, this is really weird." Ryan said to himself.

Where had the girl gone? Was she playing some sort of joke on him? Was she hiding? Laughing at his bewilderment?

"Angeni!" Ryan shouted into the murky blackness, " Angeni!" he cried again hoping she would step out of the darkness and explain what on earth was going on, but no such event took place.

"Well this is going nowhere fast" Ryan grumbled, he sighed and walked into clearing where Riya was apparently cooking her dinner for tonight.

Riya looked up to see her partner Ryan Hawk walking towards her. "Where have you been?" Riya shouted, then she saw that Ryan was completely empty handed save for some stupid trinket. "And where's all the luggage?"

Ryan waved off her comment, "Well it's nice to see you to, I don't suppose you got enough there for the two of us?"

Riya screamed and threw what looked like Ryan's backpack at him. The back pack stopped short just a few inches from Ryan's person, he looked at the bag then back at Riya, "I take it your angry."

Riya's face was red as if she were a volcano about to erupt, "Angry!? Angry doesn't even begin to cover it! You idiot! Not only do you have me worrying about you, but you've lost all of our equipment not to mention my personal suitcase!"

"Your right" Ryan shouted back "I lost everything, in fact they've probably been torn apart by a Kamacuras by now! But you should expect that from me! After all it's not like I'm reliable or anything! That Is what you said to Dai when you took this assignment wasn't it?"

Riya stood stunned unable to speak, Ryan's words had hit home and he decided to run with it.

"Look we don't like each other much, but at the very least we should act like the professionals or in my case professional in training that Aihara thinks we are! So let's stop acting like children, cut are losses and get some real work done!"

Riya sat back down and warmly smiled at Ryan, "That was a rather mature speech you just gave Ryan."

Ryan also smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, well, I won't tell Aihara if you don't."

"Cross my heart" Riya laughed as she made an invisible x over her chest.

Ryan's stomach growled, "Riya toss me one of those can's I'm starving."

Riya complied rolling a can of corn beef over towards Ryan. Ryan unzipped the backpack Riya had thrown at him and pulled out a can opener. "So… Ryan, what is that thing you're lugging around?"

Ryan struggled with the tin lid to the corned beef, "What thing? Oh! That pyramid thing, some weird girl gave it to me."

"What weird girl?" Riya inquired.

Ryan shrugged his attention still on the tin can, "I don't know, she looked like an islander, called herself Angeni, why do they have to make these things so hard to open!"

Ryan didn't even have to look up to see Riya's horrified expression; he felt the cold nozzle of an M-16A2 press against his back. "Put your hands on your head and get up slowly, do anything else and I pull the trigger" Whispered a raspy voice from behind.

"I take it you're not with Doctor Kusumi" Ryan said.

Ryan heard a loud crack as the butt of the voices rifle belted the back of his head. Ryan's vision blurred as he desperately struggled to stay conscious, but soon he forgot even why he was struggling and his entire world became black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**I'll take conspiracies for five hundred Alex!**

"W-where am I?" groaned Ryan as he clutched his throbbing head.

"I apologize for the rough treatment the both of you received; my men can be a little impulsive."

Ryan turned around to both identify the speaker and get a grip on his surroundings. Question marks began to float over Ryan's head as he began to discern that he was inside of some sort of military tent.

In front of the tent's entrance flaps stood a man in full samurai body armor holding a sliver dragon staff. The helmet covered the face of Ryan's host with a snarling oni mask that had two large tusk's protruding out of its mouth.

Ryan then looked to his side to see Riya seated next to him whose hands were bound behind her back, her eyes met the samurai with a fierce gaze. "

Who are you!? Why have you brought us here?" demanded Riya.

"You may call me …Doctor Why." the samurai said, his voice deep and ominous making him that much more creepy, "As to why I brought you here, that is a simple matter the two of you were a danger to my research."

"Research? You mean doctor Kusumi and his weather experiments?" Ryan asked.

The man in the samurai suit let out a sinister laugh, "Weather experiments. Ha! My ambitions are far grander than mere weather manipulation."

"Okay then, what is your grand master plan Mr. Why." Riya said sarcastically.

"That's doctor why" the samurai man corrected, "And I'm so glad you asked Miss Kanada."

Riya was taken back, "How do you know my name?" The horned samurai helmet let loose another bellowing laugh that gave Ryan and Riya the chills, "It's very simple my child."

Doctor why clapped his black and red gauntlets together, a rather muscular man walked in the room and handed the samurai Ryan and Riya's press badges, "Here you are Mr. Walker."

The man realized his mistake almost immediately, even before the man in the red and black samurai suit smacked the face of his own helmet in agitation. "Umm, whoops"

The man apologized but Mr. Walker would have none of it, "Russell why don't you go outside and now." Russell nodded and bolted out of the tent.

"Wait…" said Ryan "Your real name is Walker? As in Ataru Walker, the owner and founder of Silver Fox industries?"

Walker placed his hands on the samurai helmet and lifted it off, reveling an Asian man sporting raven black hair with one long strand covering his left eye. "So much for the theatrics" said Ataru Walker, his voice no longer as deep and powerful but still no less menacing.

Walker took the two leather wallets and handed them back to Riya and Ryan, " I believe these belong to you Mr. Hawk and Miss Kanada."

Riya opened her wallet then closed it again, "our press badges, that's how you know are names, cute trick. So tell me Mr. Walker what's a man who has enough money to make Bill Gates jealous doing in the middle of this giant bug infested island."

Walker smiled "I told you, research. Well actually I originally came here to conduct an experiment, but that was before I discovered the secrets of this island."

Riya raised an eyebrow, "And what is the secret of this island Mr. Walker?"

Walker smirked and flipped open the sliver dragon head on top of his cane, "Allow me to show you Miss Kanada."

Walker pushed a few buttons on his cane, and the table that Ryan had been resting his elbow on suddenly gave way, lowering deep into the earth. When the table returned it was littered with the most unusual items of various shapes and sizes, but they all had the same strange markings that were engraved onto the pyramid Angeni gave Ryan.

Ryan gazed at the items for a moment, and then pulled out the pyramid from his pocket. His pocket?

Ryan was confused, "Hey, Riya look at this. That pyramid that the weird girl gave me, it shrunk, and now it's big again."

Riya watched as Ryan put the object back into his pocket and then pulled it out again; indeed the object was changing size.

"How on earth…" commented Riya, but she was cut off by Ataru Walker, "Not earth, but somewhere far beyond are solar system."

Ryan laughed, "Your talking alien's right? You're a little late their pal; you remember the Kilaaks don't you?"

Walker smiled "Of course I do, I helped create them."

Ryan stopped laughing, "Come again?"

Walker chuckled, " You every day run of the mill citizens are so naïve, you'll believe anything that's told to you. The Kilaaks are not some alien race from beyond the stars, Kilaaks, or Communicating, Intelligent, Learning, Alien, Attack, Killing, Simulation is a super computer that was designed to simulate an alien invasion scenario so that we might be able to defend ourselves should we ever face one."

"You know Kilaak starts with a K, not a C." Ryan commented.

Walker rolled his eyes, "Yes one of the computer temps involved on this project thought it would be hysterical if he changed the first letter of the acronym, needless to say he was dealt with appropriately. But any way back to K.I.L.A.A.K.S, the computer was perfect, we incorporated the most advanced A.I system in the world at that time, but unfortunately things got out of hand. The system went rouge and began to assimilate the base it was being kept in. It formed cybernetic soldiers in the shape of women clothed in sparkling robes, after an old sci-fi movie that was being played on its monitor when it went haywire. After K.I.L.A.A.K.S had destroyed all organic matter in the base it presumed for reasons still unknown to follow program 1749, which was to simulate a race of powerful fire beings that took control of the most powerful monsters on earth."

"You had a simulation like that?" Ryan questioned.

"We have prepared for every situation." was Walkers response.

"I've got a better question" said Riya, "why are you telling us all of this?"

"Because I can. It's not like you can expose me for anything, I'm Ataru Walker the most respected and powerful business man on the planet, anything you try and print in that obsolete little paper of yours will only be considered libel, In fact I have something to show the both of you. You may untie your friend Mr. Hawk."

Ryan obeyed and began to loosen Riya's ropes.

"Have you ever played the game Resident Evil Mr. Hawk?" Walker said inquisitively. Ryan shook his head as he continued to take out the knots in Riya's ropes.

Walker hung his head low smiling as he shook it, " Neither have I, I don't have much time for such ridiculous nonsense as video games, but several of my employees do, and one of them brought them to my attention. It was something like Vicky's' secret code or something like that. But that's not important, what is interesting is that in this game there was a character that was supposedly killed, Wesker I believe his name was, but now he was back as some sort of super soldier. I found that fascinating."

"There" cried Ryan as he undid the last rope only to see Riya jump up and grab one of the sharp objects from the table while discreetly tucking something else under her shirt, and then lunge at Ataru Walker.

Walker just smiled and snapped his fingers, "Katagiri!" he shouted.

Like a flash a lean man with black hair and a black leather jacket rushed into the tent, causing the flaps to fly up, he grabbed Riya's hand.

Ryan's jaw dropped, "Whoa whoa whoa, Time out" Ryan said, "Isn't he dead?"

Katagiri smirked, "Technically yes. But thanks to Mr. Walker over here I'm breathing just fine and in better condition than I was."

Ryan was flustered, his entire world was being turned on its head, he was certainly becoming more then a little agitated about it, "This is insane! You're insane! How can you make super computers and super soldiers without anyone knowing?"

"Ha! This is nothing." Walker sneered, "You want to see true genius at work follow me."

Ryan followed Walker out of the tent with Katagiri dragging Riya behind them. Ryan was aghast at the sight he stepped out to.

It was like a movie set, there were huge spot lights, hundreds of them, lighting all the different parts of the camp which was enormous in its own right. There were hundreds of tents scattered about as well as military vehicles and personnel, Ryan even swore he saw a Mecha Gyaos patrolling the air. In the middle of the camp site sat a gigantic titanium box that dwarfed anything near it. The AH-64D Longbow Apache choppers that were flying patrols around the box looked like gnats in comparison, their spotlights barely illuminating the massive contraption.

"What's in there?" Ryan asked Walker.

Walker looked at his watch, "His sedative should be wearing off in about 3...2…1."

The metal box began to quiver, and then shake. A loud piercing scream came from the box that frightened Ryan to death, and his stomach to suddenly become very nauseous.

Ryan watched as whatever resided inside the containment unit began pounding out the wall, making large dents where its fists landed, at least Ryan assumed they were fists. Looking over in Walkers direction he could see the mad entrepreneur grinning like a lunatic, which he probably was. Ryan craned his neck to see Katagiri who stood there with a deadpan expression on his face, and a horrified Riya Kanada In his arms.

Ryan whipped his head back to the mammoth crate in time to see it's door fly off into the distance, and another primal scream echoing inside, whatever was in there its strength was ludicrous. It was dark outside, but it was even darker inside the crate, except for two enormous blue eyes very high off the ground. Ryan could hear a low growl come from the darkness inside the crate, then a pair of colossal green scaly hands griped the sides of the crate. The monster pulled its gargantuan body out of the inky blackness and into the camp spotlights.

It took a moment for Ryan to comprehend what he saw; its build was that of a primate, with Godzilla like dorsal plates running down its back. Its entire body was a greenish color with bumps and scales covering its hide. Despite the form being mainly simian the beast did not possesses a single strand of hair and even sported a long lizard like tail, in fact it almost looked like a combination of…

"Walker you lunatic! What have you done?" Shrieked Ryan at his revelation.

Ataru Walker just smiled, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you Kongzilla!"

Kongzilla then lifted up its metal prison as if it was made of Styrofoam and flung it far beyond the borders of Sollgel. Kongzilla began to beat on his chest loosing a mammoth blue flame into the sky while unleashing the most primal animalistic roar that could be fathomed by man, it contained all the ferocity of Kong and all the power of Godzilla, for Ryan hawk it was a terrifying sight to behold.

Walker's Grin grew and he shouted at the top of his lungs as the violent winds caused by Kongzilla's beam rushed passed him, "Doc who's GOT NOTHING ON ME!"

Walker then flipped up the dragons head on his cane, "Kongzilla! Halt!" he shouted into the cane. Kongzilla stood motionless not even tensing a muscle, even as an oversized strand of saliva hung from his mouth. The only movement was that of the beast's lungs inhaling and exhaling, other than that nothing.

"Kongzilla! Blow apart that mountain!" Walker commanded. Kongzilla tilted it's head upward then whipped it back down shooting out a blue flame four times the size of Godzilla's, blowing a clean hole right through the mountain.

Walker pulled out a notepad from his samurai armor, "Not what I expected, but it will do."

Ryan stood spellbound by the savage leviathan that was standing before him; he was about to once again question Walkers sanity when he noticed a white silky substance falling from the sky. Kongzilla 

also noticed the substance and was watching it intently, it's lips curled up as it softly growled, baring the ape lizards bone white teeth.

"What is this stuff?" Riya asked as she rubbed some between her figures under the watchful eye of Katagiri.

Walker's smile did not fade, "This is spider silk, Kongzilla's first opponent of the evening has just arrived."

Kongzilla picked off the webbing from his body, but it was quickly refreshed with a new coat. Kongzilla was not at all happy with the idea of being coated in the sticky white substance; he pounded his chest uttering a battle cry and released his blue flame into the concealing jungle. The thicket exploded into a bright flash leaving nothing but a desolate crater where Kongzilla's beam had struck.

" Well so much for the spider." Ataru Walker said as he placed his notebook back into the armor.

Ryan shuddered at the sheer power the reptilian primate possessed; this had to be the ultimate weapon.

Ryan's eyes followed the trail of destruction until he came to the precipice that Kongzilla had shot through. He squinted for a moment then cried out, "Look! On top of the mountain! Kumonga!"

"Kongzilla! Squash that bug!" Ryan heard Walker shout. Kongzilla picked up speed and ran rather clumsily towards the giant arachnid. Kumonga quickly scaled up the remaining cliff side, and poised himself in a position to strike, reverberating his infamous "chue -chue" battle cry, which sounded like a mixture of an old sci-fi lazar gun and a little like the weapon Kilaaks used.

Kongzilla used his gargantuan fists to pummel the cliff where Kumonga sat. As the mountain begun to crumple underneath Kumonga's very feet the oversized arachnid launched itself off of the precipice in a graceful almost acrobatic kind of way, continuously spraying it's webbing at Kongzilla. As Kumonga's web line blanketed Kongzilla the genetic monstrosity found difficulty in moving its arms or any other part of its body as they were continuously being wrapped up in Kumonga's silk while the spider made it's free fall.

Kongzilla released a blast of blue flame, missing Kumonga in mid-flight by only inches. Finally Kumonga was running out of sky to fall in, so the black and yellow striped spider positioned its self right on top of Kongzilla. Kumonga hit its intended target, right on the enormous back of Kongzilla.

Kongzilla in a primal rage unleashed a scream that would have caused a banshee to run for cover. The simian saurian then ripped its arms free of Kumonga's steel like webbing then tore the bothersome pest off of his back, slamming Kumonga on to the ground, but not before Kumonga jabbed his venom stinger into the base of Kongzilla's neck. No sooner had the poison been introduced into Kongzilla's system then he began to act strangely.

The mutant grasped its head and began wailing in pain, its echo being heard throughout the entire island. Its flesh began to bubble and sizzle as the test tube titan shrieked in agony. Kongzilla's entire body erupted in a plethora of puss filled sores that would pop then reform. While Kongzilla was distracted Kumonga righted himself, and moved a safe distance away from the bubbling Kaiju.

Kongzilla continued to wail in pain as the sores covered his face and eye's, Walker meanwhile was jotting down information in his little notebook. Kongzilla released its grasp on its cranium, and bellowed a cry of absolute agony so loud it managed to knock backwards all of the onlookers present, later it would be discovered to have actually registered a small amount of seismic activity in Osaka. The roaring continued as Kongzilla slowly melted away, until there was nothing but a bubbling pile of green goop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 El Arana**

"Well… that was unexpected" stated Ataru Walker.

"Oh! Gross!" shrieked Ryan, "What happened?"

Walker walked over and scooped up some of the goop into a vile, "Apparently Kumonga's venom has destabilized Kongzilla's already unstable genetic makeup. Fascinating who would have thought Kumonga could defeat such a mighty monster. I will not make that mistake again. Kumonga will have to be destroyed, I can't have a creature running around that's capable of defeating my greatest creation."

"Your monsters a glowing green glob" Ryan taunted, "What are you going to do to Kumonga? Smack him with that cane of yours?"

Walker opened his dragon cane and once again punched in some sort of numerical code and flipped it back down. Immediately the ground shook, and a couple tents down it actually gaped open. From the seemingly bottomless pit that had just opened up rose a sliver platform that held up a giant, black, hairy, and grotesque spider that looked like a overgrown tarantula.

The spider jerked one of it's eight legs that were chained to the platform, and when it found it could not move It let out a roar that sounded very familiar to Ryan hawk.

"You didn't?" Ryan asked as Walker nodded

"It really wasn't difficult to get El Arana to mimic the roar of the scorpions in that old film the Black scorpion, a little manipulation of the vocal cords and I could get her to cluck like a chicken if I so desired."

"El Arana? That's what you call that thing? That's just the spider in Spanish! What kind of stupid name is that?"

Walker ignored Ryan's outburst, and pushed one of the dragon head's teeth which released the chains holding El Arana at bay. Instinctively El Arana raced out after Kumonga who was silently watching the events unfold from the base of the cliff Kongzilla had blasted.

El Arana attempted to tackle Kumonga, but the yellow and black spider scurried up the cliff backwards and jumped over El Arana. Kumonga's evil sister turned to face her opponent, she towered over Kumonga by quite a few meters, and she planned on using it to her full advantage.

El Arana roared, and with lightening fast reflexes slapped Kumonga with her front left leg. Kumonga rolled across the camp crushing some tents and a few of Walkers men. Ryan said a silent prayer, thanking God for making the spiders fight on the other end of the campsite.

El Arana followed the stunned body of Kumonga as it entered Walkers campsite. She stabbed the body a few times to make sure her brother wasn't getting up. After a few more jabs El Arana seemed satisfied that her brother was down for good.

El Arana moved carefully toward Kumonga's head, looking for the perfect spot to begin draining his fluids. She paused a moment, admiring the face of her genetic donor. She had to admit he was attractive, in a primitive sort of way. El Arana had grown far more intelligent than even her creator Ataru Walker could have imagined, the very fact that she could find another one of her species as "attractive" in the most human sense of the word was a tribute to that.

She came closer to Kumonga's face, whether she thought he was cute or not she still could not disobey Walkers commands. No matter what she thought about her human overlord her obedience was written right into her genetic code.

She found the spot right above Kumonga's head, easy penetration. She lowered her face in preparation for her meal when suddenly the supposedly deceased Kumonga's stinger jetted out of his mouth and straight into EL Arana's eye.

El Arana shrieked as one of her eight eyes burst, brownish ooze flowing down her face. The blasted spider was playing dead! And she fell for it! Kumonga righted himself up and prepared to issue another attack, when El Arana's entire body began to flutter sending out a barrage of missile like needles.

Kumonga attempted to dodge the missiles, but did not move fast enough, the needles penetrated Kumonga's hide releasing a type of nerve paralyzing agent that halted all of Kumonga's movement. When the needles had drained of the toxin they carried each one exploded in a series of small explosion's, breaking the bones in Kumonga's calf's, preventing him from ever being able to walk again. A bunch of green lights danced around El Arana's mouth and an electrical charge filled the air.

"No way." was all Ryan Hawk could manage to say as he saw the black tarantula release a green energy ray from its mouth.

The beam smashed into Kumonga blowing off his mandibles and hurling him across the camp, crushing more of the military men who were scrambling for their lives as the monstrous arachnids battled. Ryan looked over to see Kumonga's body beaten and charred; he would not be getting up for a second round.

"Well that's that." Said Walker rubbing his hands together, he then undid the samurai armor to reveal his business suit and Black cape with a red inner lining, "Now for just one more loose end, Mr. Hawk, Miss Kanada, You have both seen far too much and that makes you a security risk."

Ryan's eyes looked towards the battered Kumonga, then back at Walker, his eyes narrowed in anger, "you're a monster"

"Oh don't be so melodramatic boy. I am merely making a sensible business move there's nothing personal in any of it." Walker said

Ryan clenched his fist tightly, "And now you want to kill me and Riya because you allowed us to witness your toys in action."

Ryan moved quickly, fist in full swing heading straight for Ataru Walker. Katagiri leaned forward ready at any moment to engage the enraged teenager, but Walker made no such command. Ryan's fist came flying straight for Walkers face, but only hit air as Walker leaned back and whipped out a revolver from his cape cocking it on top of Ryan's forehead.

"Don't make me kill you; it's a real pain to go through all of the necessary paperwork it takes to make a person disappear."

Walker looked over Ryan's shoulder to Riya fiddling with one of the alien devices he had shown them earlier, "Clever girl." Walker whispered, "Katagiri watch Mr. Hawk here."

Before Ryan could blink he felt a strong pair of hands grasping him. Walker carefully walked towards Riya "Miss. Kanada, please put that device down, we have no way of knowing how dangerous they can be."

Riya smirked, "What's the matter? No fun if it's your life in danger, just stay back or …"

Riya's finger pressed into the pyramid object. The strange device began to move, Riya shrieked and threw it on the ground where is anchored itself into the dirt and began to emit a shrill garbled tone that had everyone in the campsite grasping their ears.

"Stupid woman!" shouted Walker, "What have you done?"

A chill ran down Ryan's back as he saw the sky darken with storm clouds and great currents of wind rushing past them. Lightening crackled across the sky and thunder boomed over head, heralding the arrival of the ancient artifact's creators.

Walker held on to his cape as it violently billowed in the wind, Katagiri stood his ground apparently unaffected by raging winds. Ryan desperately searched for Riya, but his attention was deviate elsewhere as the dark clouds began to swirl in a ominous circle above him.

Ryan squinted his eyes as the winds increased in force; he finally noticed a malevolent shadow descend into the campsite like some dark angel.

Walker noticed it as well, "Get those spotlights over there!" he shouted, his lungs burning from the volume needed to carry his voice over the winds.

Ryan saw shadows of men scrambling against the elements to force the spotlights in the desired direction. The lights swung in all directions attempting to capture an image of the invader that was slowly descending into the campsite. The very earth itself spewed upward in a rainstorm of dirt and rock as the shadow made impact with the soil beneath it. With the mysterious giant stationary the spotlights were finally able to home in on the things position.

Never even in his wildest nightmares could Ryan have ever thought or expected what he now saw before him. The creature was huge well over 60 meters tall, and very slender. Its body color was of bluish green, except for the golden scales that ran down from the front of the neck to the stomach area. The nightmare vision was well equipped with enormous scythes standing in for its arms and a buzz saw in its belly. The back boasted a trio of sail like ornaments that were also yellow in color, and a short but still lengthy tail. The Monster's head was both the most bizarre and the most frightening. The head was almost fowl like, sort of resembling a hawk or a parrot with two pincers on the side of its mouth. It also had a series of spike's running down from the top of the head to the tip of the tail. But the most fiendish feature was where a normal creature would have a set of eyes stood ruby red cyclopean visor that glowed ever so malevolently in the darkness.

Ryan trembled as he said a little prayer "May are God in Heaven protect us!"

The Beast slowly moved its head along surveying the campsite; it then let out a piercing electronic squawk that sounded a lot like a malfunctioning keyboard of death. The cry was shrill enough to shatter anything made of glass in the immediate area. Walker could see the apache class helicopters stall and then plummet to an inevitable doom; apparently the Monster's roar was able to short circuit any and all electronic devices.

Walker noticed that the Mecha -Gyaos he had assigned as extra insurance was still in flight, it seemed that the magic of the Ishrakaneil stone protected the machine from the intergalactic terror's EMP. The mechanized bird fired its green ray but the monster took to the air in a blink, slicing through the robot as 

it passed over head. The metal chunks of Mecha-Gyaos landed all over the campsite, with the fuel tank in front of El Arana.

The strange beast of the stars also landed in front of the black spider as El Arana issued a warning hiss. The astral titan released another electronic squawk, its ruby red eye glowing in a rather violent manner. For the first time Ryan noticed a little red ball on the top of the beast's head which was also glowing, then without warning a thin red lazar shot out of the tiny ball and blew apart the Mecha-Gyaos fuel canister.

The explosion almost seemed apocalyptic as the green and red flames engulfed El Arana in a blazing fury. El Arana roared in agony as the flames licked her body, her hairy black leg outstretching from the fire as if it were some last effort at survival, but to no avail. El Arana's leg finally lowered and was consumed by the flames. The cosmic menace turned from the morbid funeral pyre it had created for El Arana, and began to decimate the remainder of the campsite with its forehead lazar.

Ryan caught a glimpse of Riya standing over near Kumonga's battered body. He had to reach her somehow, but he needed to distract his jailer Katagiri who was still holding him with an iron grip. Ryan then noticed the flare gun in Katagiri's belt and got an idea. Ryan summoned all of his strength and with his free hand slammed his elbow right in Katagiri's gut. It hurt a lot, but more importantly it got Katagiri to loosen his grip long enough for Ryan to grab the flare gun. Ryan spun around and fired the flare at Katagiri, who in turn smacked it away hurtling it into the air catching the attention of the rampaging monster. Ryan used the moment to bolt for Riya's direction.

Katagiri began to chase him but was stopped by Walkers cane, "Come Katagiri, we have bigger things to worry about."

Ryan was out of breath when he reached Riya, "We… got… to get out of here."

Riya nodded, "I just had a visit from your girlfriend, now hold on!"

Ryan was confused, "Wait Angeni was here?"

Then they disappeared in a flash of light. A Mecha-Gyaos took to the air and sped off far from the celestial reaper, "What do you suppose it is?" Katagiri asked Walker who rested his hands on his staff "That my dear Katagiri is the watchdog of the gods."

They watched as the monster torched another four tents with its destructive lazar, "And I would say that we have royally ticked them off."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Electric spider**

Ryan's eyes were fixated on the dome like cocoons that floated into the bay. It had been a week since they had for lack of a better term teleported out of Ataru Walkers campsite. It had been only 24hr's since Ryan began hearing Walkers voice in his head,

"They're_ not as powerful as the original but you know how it is, quantity over quality as they say." _

Ryan clenched his fist, "Why are you doing this to me!?"

"Heh_, believe it or not boy I like you. You've got guts kid, something which most of my employees lack. You should really think about coming to work for me, I can definitely make it financially worth your while." _

Ryan's fist shook at his side, "You're going to release those spiders on these innocent people aren't you?"

"Come_ now Mr. Hawk, most of the civilians have been evacuated, what's the lives of a few stragglers here and their compared to testing out such an advancement in bioengineering. Surly you can begrudge a few human lives for Science Mr. Hawk." _

"You stinking rat!" Yelled Ryan,

"_Now, now Mr. Hawk no need for such crude language, but since you're so excited perhaps we should get things rolling!" _

A loud screech filled Ryan's head, followed by some manic laughter. Ryan quickly pulled a two way radio out of his back pocket, "General Jukodo! This is Ryan Hawk do you read me over!"

The radio crackled to life, "This is General Jukodo, I read loud and clear son! What's your status over?"

Ryan watched as at least forty large yellow spiders punctured a hole through their webbing cocoons and climbed out, all of them roaring with that same Black scorpion roar.

Ryan depressed the button on the side of the radio, "Hades hounds have been unleashed! I repeat Hades hounds have been unleashed over!"

The General came on "Copy that! Hades hounds have been released. Releasing the Gate keeper, over"

"_Gate keeper? What Gate keeper?" _

Ryan smirked, "After my little vacation in the jungle I went to my professor Dr. Falon Seiryuu, who in turn brought me to see his contacts in the military. While there I managed to convince them about your shady dealings and a possible strike on Tokyo to upstage Who. So we constructed are own weapon."

"_What weapon?" _

"I'm sure your monitoring this" said Ryan. "Why not take a look for yourself."

A nearby abandon parking lot split open and raised a giant platform which lifted up the spider Kumonga, who was more than ready for round two.

Kumonga had not only made miraculous recovery but was now armed to the teeth with his very own battle armor. His legs were braced back together with titanium needle like spike braces, and his mandibles had been replaced with steel replicas. But the most impressive piece of artillery was the massive rotating and multidirectional double air to surface missile launcher on the arachnids back. Kumonga released his trade mark cry, and Ryan was pleased with the silence on Walkers end.

The death spiders began to march on Tokyo trampling streets, climbing over buildings and occasionally releasing a liquid flame thrower like the bombardier beetle. Ryan wondered what had happened to all those fancy attacks he had saw back on Sollgel, but he didn't have much time to ponder as he saw one of the spiders approach the Bagan Victims Memorial.

"General!" shrieked Ryan, forgetting the military protocol he had been instructed on.

"I see him" cried General Jukodo, "Kumonga attack!"

Four missiles left Kumonga's back launcher and blew the death spider apart.

"The Bagan Victim Memorial is secure. These guys are push over's, Switching to mini barrel gun."

In a matter of a few minutes Kumonga and Jukodo had managed to cut through all forty spiders.

"Well that was easy enough." Jukodo said, "Let's pack it up."

Ryan wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. That had to have been the most exhilarating moment of his…

"_So confident of your victory are_ we? _Take a closer looks at that skyscraper Mr. Hawk, anything look a little off?" _

Ryan squinted his eyes, he didn't notice anything, it seemed like a regular old run of the mill… Wait! The color, it was shifting, changing shape. It looked like a big black….

"General Look out" Screamed Ryan as a familiar black spider jumped on top of Kumonga.

"El Arana? I thought she was dead?" whispered Ryan, _"She was very close to it, but I managed fix her up good as new. Dr. Who can't even fix a mechanical ape."_

Ryan shook his head, "Dude! You've really got to get over this Doctor Who thing."

El Arana dug her fangs into the Kumonga's barrel gun, piercing the metal with ease.

"Alright" Ryan heard Jukodo hiss, "You want to play rough, try this!"

El Arana shrieked as Kumonga trapped her leg in a metal clasp and released a billion volts of electrical current throughout its entire body. El Arana continued to shriek as her skin was being sizzled by her brother, she then snapped off her own leg and leapt off about 40 meters away, then scrambled behind a skyscraper. El Arana took a moment and an allowed a new leg to burst out of her body, she bent and straightened it, satisfied that it worked properly she immediately camouflaged herself, blending in with the urban jungle surrounding her.

"Visual lost. Switching to infrared" Cried Jukodo. Kumonga did not respond.

Jukodo repeated the commanded, after a moment Jukodo monitors switched to infrared.

"Good. Now Kumonga go around and ambush that other spider!"

Kumonga did not respond, instead he unlatched the barrel cannon and reinitialized his double missile launcher. Kumonga launched the missiles from their containers; they rocketed away with billows of white smoke behind them. The missiles crashed into the skyscraper, causing the towering edifice to groan as it shakily swayed back and forth.

The tower finally tumbled backwards towards El Arana who in turn began to spray her webbing. As El Arana kept spitting out webbing the steel structure began to slow down until it came to a full stop right above El Arana, encased in a massive web that held it stationary. El Arana then scurried to the base of the building and with her two front legs began to push with all her strength, all the while spraying a pressurized web line. The combined force of El Arana's body strength and her web line she actually managed to push the building back up, and then topple it back over to Kumonga's side.

Dust shot out from the collapsing super structure as it smashed into the ground, there was no way Kumonga could have moved fast enough to avoided the structures impact. El Arana scrambled over to verify her kill, releasing a line of silk from her abdomen in a zig zag pattern just in case a sneak attack was initiated. El Arana spit out a strand of webbing from her mouth at the fallen building, then turned and jumped onto a neighboring building attaching the line of silk.

She repeated the process several more times until she was content. El Arana then released her green energy blast, blowing out the base of the building so that it would crumble and drag the other skyscraper with it, revealing to El Arana what lay underneath.

" _A truly magnificent feat of genetic engineering, she is smart, fast, strong and has a liquidized form of ishra flowing through her veins that augments__ her abilities against any would be competitors." _

Ryan rolled his eyes, and continued to watch the battle not wishing to give Walker the satisfaction of a conversation. El Arana howled in rage as the sky scraper moved on reveling nothing but a gaping hole underneath. She felt a change in the air speed pressure and narrowly dodged two surface to air missiles.

She turned to face the cybernetic Kumonga who had burrowed his way out of the ground; her body fluttered and released a flurry of needle spears. Kumonga was ready this time, he uttered his chu-chu battle cry and released well over a thousand pieces of chaff that blocked the needles and exploded them in-mid air.

El-Arana stood on her hind legs and hissed at Kumonga. She really did like him, if she weren't under the warped control of Ataru Walker she might actually be able to make him her mate, but she knew what the price was for disobedience. But perhaps even that would be better then living as this human's puppet.

Kumonga was poised for attack but hesitated, El-Arana made no suggestions of attack. Kumonga was a simple creature, unable to think outside a survival instinct, but still he knew the creature he was battling was strong and if she wasn't going to attack then he better not press his luck. El-Arana then made a decision; she took a long look at Kumonga then turned around back towards the sea.

Ryan smiled, "Well Mr. Walker it seems your spider doesn't want to fight anymore."

"_Yes, a pity, oh well c'est la vie."_

Ryan heard a high pitch wine ringing in his head, causing him to hold his hands over his head. El Arana shrieked in agony as she collapsed to the ground writhing in pain. She rolled over on her back, her legs flailing as she roared, soon she stopped struggling altogether and lay still.

"_A fail safe. I can't have my weapons turning on me now can I? A pity I could not salvage her, perhaps the next version will be more compliant. So long Mr. Hawk until we meet again." _

Ryan heard a click and was suddenly alone in a battle worn city.


	7. epilogue

**Epilogue**

Ataru Walker stood admiring the scenery out of the window in his darkened office, very pleased that everything had gone according to plan. "Come in Katagiri, I've been awaiting your report."

Katagiri tossed an issue of the Daikaiju digest on top of Walkers desk. It featured a story on Kumonga and a new species of spider discovered in Sollgel. The article also had a feature photo of reporters Ryan Hawk and Riya Kanada standing in front of Cyber Kumonga, Ryan holding out a thumb up.

Katagiri stood emotionless, "I apologize for your plans failure Mr. Walker."

Ataru turned from the window and sat in his leather office chair, "I'm a business man Katagiri, not a world conqueror, destroying Tokyo was never in my intentions. I accomplished what I set out to do and as a result the K.I.G.H.E.R project will benefit greatly."

"Will there be anything else Mr. Walker" Katagiri inquired.

Walker leaned back in his chair, "yes, stay away from the power up Kaiju figure stock, Mr. Victor Barlam is an idiot of the highest ranking, his business will fail before it even begins. Besides I really don't want to see a plastic cyber Kumonga on my desk. On that note how is the Recovery of El Arana's body coming?"

Katagiri showed no signs of emotion, "It's gone missing, and I should add that the Japanese Government has already removed the first implant you placed in Ryan Hawks's skull."

"Interesting." said Ataru walker rubbing his chin, "It seems we may be involved in a game even bigger then ourselves."

Walker then grinned, "How exciting, But they will be in for a surprise once they find out what I have done to Mr. Hawk, you may leave Katagiri, I have many other things to attend to."

Katagiri bowed and left the room, leaving Ataru walker to chuckle about how clever he was.

THE END


End file.
